Not Meant To Be
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be and they knew it from the start but that doesn't stop them. Hell, it didn't even cross her mind when she was with him, it didn't matter he was her boyfriend's best friend. He would be her downfall and also her savior. PDLD.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unforgivable

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Rihanna's Unfaithful and I was watching Tristan and Isoldel. I thought of this within seconds. I know I probably shouldn't write ANOTHER story, but I am.

78787878787878787878

"Rory, you ready yet?" Collin asked coming into the room that they had shared for the past ten months.

"In a minute, Col. I'm almost finished." Rory answered while trying to latch her necklace behind her. Collin came up behind her and latched it for her. He locked eyes with her through the mirror and kissed her neck.

"You're beautiful." He murmured. Rory smiled and grabbed his hand before dragging him out the door and grabbing their coats and leaving the apartment. "We're going to be late to Finn's party." Rory scolded playfully.

"I don't care, let's go back inside. Finn would understand." Collin pleaded while Rory dragged him down a floor of stairs to Finn's dorm, where the party is being held.

"Collin, stop it. It's Finn's birthday!" Rory opened Finn's door and stepped into a room packed full of people.

Collin grabbed two drinks off the bar for himself and one for Rory and greeted Logan who had walked over to them.

"Hey, Ace." Logan smirked at Rory.

"Hi, Logan."

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah...all two seconds that I've been here." She teased.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Collin asked, rolling his eyes at the antics of his best friend and girlfriend.

"He's around here somewhere, probably corrupting some sweet, innocent redhead just like you corrupted our sweet, innocent Ace." Logan joked.

"No sweet or innocent girl would look at you or Finn twice. Which is why I got Rory." Collin stated seriously, smirking at Logan.

"Too true." Logan agreed while grabbing a drink from the bar and starting to walk away. "I'll see you two kids later, oh and Finn wanted you to find him as soon as you got here." He called over his shoulder.

"Come on, babe. Let's go find Finn." Collin said while leading Rory further into the party towards the loudest corner, where Finn was sure to be.

"MATE!" Finn yelled drunkenly, hurrying over and hugging Collin then picking up Rory and spinning her around in a hug. "You made it!" He said happily.

"Of course we came, Finn! It's your birthday!" Colin insisted, smiling at his best friend.

"Mate, if I had a girl like that I wouldn't leave my bedroom for a million redheads." Finn joked, staring intensely at Rory until she looked away.

"She had to push me out of the room before we came here. I don't care how much I love you Finn, you don't look like that in a dress." Collin continued unaware of what was transpiring between his best friend and girlfriend.

"I don't blame you, Mate. Well, drink and be merry! For tomorrow, we will all be in a great deal of pain." Finn announced before winking at Rory and walking off into the crowd.

"Finn's quite an original." Rory stated, smiling after him.

"He's one of my best friends for a reason, but you, my dear, look amazing." Collin said while studying the black mini dress that she was wearing.

"I'm glad you think so." She responded. Collin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Really?" He teased.

"Really." She said softly. He kissed her softly, but their moment was interrupted when a drunken guy knocked into the back of them.

Collin smiled sadly at her when they broke apart and told her he was going to find Logan. She nodded and went off to find Stephanie.

She found Stephanie at the bar, as per usual.

"Hey Steph." Rory greeted while plopping down into the seat next to her.

"Hey Girlie. Having fun?" Stephanie responded.

"I was." She said while looking wistfully at the guy across the room.

"And how is Lover Boy?"

"He's great. We're great." Rory replied, gulping down the rest of her drink.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked knowingly.

"Nothing's wrong!" She insisted.

"Yes, there is. You just finished half your drink in one drink. What is going on with you lately?"

"Steph, I wish I could tell you, I really do. I just have some stuff going on right now, okay? It'll be fine, don't worry." Rory pleaded.

"Fine, but promise that when this is too much for you, you'll tell me, you promise?"

"I promise." Rory smiled and Steph held up her glass, they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Hey, Steph, I'm gonna go find Collin and head home. I'm not feeling too well."

"What? No!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow." Rory finished her drink and went to find Collin. She found him and he kissed her lightly when she reached him.

"Having a good time?" He asked.

"I was, but I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna say goodbye to Finn and head back."

"I'll come with you," Collin told her.

"No, stay here and spend some time with your friends. I'll be fine after some sleep," Rory insisted.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you in a little while." She kissed him and searched through the party to find Finn. She found him and gave him a hug.

"I'm going back to the dorm, Finn. I don't feel to well," She told him.

"Ah, Love. Leaving so soon? The night is still young," Finn told her, smirking knowingly.

"Well, you know I'm not much of a party girl."

"Yeah, you like quiet, comfy places, right?" He said softly, staring at her.

"Goodnight, Finn." She responded, walking out of the dorm and headed back toward her's and Collins'.

Rory took off her shoes and walked into the bedroom, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You came." She stated.

"Were there any doubts?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Never." She breathed before his lips captured hers. He lead her backwards toward the bed and laid her down gently covering her body with his.

His kisses trailed down her neck and down to right above the dress started. His hands trailed up her thighs to her back and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress and pulled the dress off her body.

He groaned when he saw that wasn't wearing any panties.

"I thought you would appreciate that." She whispered between her already heavy breathing. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, raking her nails down his toned chest, her lips finding his own desperate for the release that they gave each other.

They worked together to rid each other of the rest of their clothes and he looked into her eyes before entering her.

It was never slow. It was never fast. It was the greatest thing Rory had ever experienced, it was like that every time they were together. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that this feeling would never end.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and screamed out her release, taking him with her. They laid there together until they could see straight again and he got up while watched as he got dressed quickly.

He turned to look at her while she sat on the bed holding the sheet up against her body and opened the door to leave, but stopped when she called his name.

"Happy birthday." She told him, smiling. He smirked back to her and winked before shutting the door behind him.

Rory got dressed into her pajamas and laid back down on the bed that she and her boyfriend Collin had shared for the past ten months to fall asleep.

The bed that she had just had sex with his best friend in.

78787878787878787878

A/N: What do you think? I thought of this while listening to Unfaithful By Rihanna and watching Tristan and Isolde. Bad combination really, I mean how depressing are both are them! Haha.

This took me very little time to write and I pretty have the whole story mapped out. I love when that happens. A story just hits me and within seconds I have the whole thing mapped out in my head.

Hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Tonight The Heartache's On Me

Title: Tonight The Heartache's On Me

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm so SORRY it's almost been a year since I last posted. I'm a horrible, horrible person and deserved to be punished!

787878787878787878

'_I'm a horrible human being and I deserve to rot in hell!'_ Rory Gilmore thought after she woke up.

That morning, before she had even opened her eyes, she rolled over and curled up next to Finn in order to get closer to him. Her eyes flew opened when she realized that she was in bed with her boyfriend Collin, and not his best friend.

Looking down on Collin from her spot on their bed, she the events of the previous night, Finn's birthday, through her head. They had sex on this bed, the bed that her and Collin shared together every night.

This had gone on too long and needed to end. That's it, she would end it today! Rory got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Collin and jumped in the shower. Sometimes she thought she could smell Finn's aftershave on herself and wondered how Collin never smelled it. Or maybe it was just her mind's way of making her feel guilty.

At first, the guilt was there, but it wasn't haunting her. She knew what the difference was now, Collin had been talking about their future lately. As in together, marriage and kids and an apartment in New York city.

He was thinking about proposing and she was sleeping around with his best friend. Rory still couldn't understand why she was doing what she was. This should be the happiest time of her life, looking forward to marrying Collin someday. Instead, the more Collin talked about their future, the more she thought of Finn. The more guilt plagued her every thought.

Rory closed her eyes while rinsing her hair of shampoo and flashes of Finn pressing her up against the wall of the shower while she had her legs wrapped around him, played before her eyes. She finished her shower quickly and tried to avoid thinking of Finn. When she walked back into the bedroom, Collin was just waking up.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down into the bed with him.

"Nothing, just don't feel sleeping in today," she explained while curling up to him and resting her head on his chest. This should be what she wanted, just her and Collin.

"You feeling better since last night?" He asked, a pang of guilt flew through her again.

"Oh...yeah. I'm fine."

"So, would you say it's safe for me to kiss you?" He asked, smirking.

"Safe...depends, where do you want this to lead?" She asked, smirking and meeting his lips halfway. Collin flipped them over so he was on top of her and Rory tried to lose herself in the kiss like she did with Finn so easily.

Both of them caught up in the kiss, they never heard their friends enter the apartment and open the bedroom door.

"Oh shit," Logan said, quickly turning around and pushing Finn and Stephanie out the door.

"Hey, they were both clothed!" Stephanie argued, reopening the door and cheerfully saying hello, sitting down on the bed. Logan and Collin seemed amused by the situation while Finn and Rory tried not to look uncomfortable.

"We wanted to see how you were feeling. I mean, not feeling well enough to be at one of Finn's greatest parties of the year...you must feel really sick!" Stephanie explained.

"Um, no I'm fine. I just was a little tired last night, that's all. I feel fine now," Rory explained sheepishly. She hated lying to all her friends, especially with Finn right in the room, knowing she was lying.

"Well, just to make sure that you're feeling better we're going to do absolutely nothing today...oh I know! A movie day!" Stephanie yelled excitedly and Rory's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" Rory agreed.

"Wait, Rory doesn't feel well and we all have to sit around her apartment all day?" Finn argued.

"Yes, we do. Now you, Collin and Logan go get the junk food and I'll get the movies. I'll pick the theme," she ordered, Collin and Logan rolled their eyes and they both started to leave after Collin got dressed. Stephanie and Rory walked out of the bedroom to find Finn laying on the couch.

"Why didn't you leave?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm being forced to watch movies all day, I'm not going to run around getting food for the two of you. I'm not whipped like Logan and Colin. I'm staying right here,"

"Fine, be an ass. I'm going to get the movies, I'll be back soon," Stephanie said goodbye and left the apartment leaving Finn and Rory alone.

"Hello Love, still feeling sick?" Finn asked, smirking at her. Rory glared at him and folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably.

"This needs to stop, Finn," Rory told him stoically. Finn's eyes darkened and he stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

"I'm serious, Finn. I'm gonna marry Collin and I can't keep on doing this and risk ruining all that."

"You're serious, huh? You mean I can't touch you like this anymore?" He asked while running his hands up her thighs. Rory tensed, but felt herself craving his touch against her will. "Tell me to stop, Rory," he challenged her, his lips only centimeters from hers. When she didn't say anything he closed the gap and his hands possessively ran all over her body.

He broke away from her and looked her in the eyes. "What you have to deal with is that in any second Collin could walk through that door and see us, and yet you want nothing more than for me to push you down on that couch and make you scream," he whispered.

Rory finally gathered her senses and pushed him away. Just in time, the door opened and Logan and Collin walked through the door, laughing. Collin walked in and smiled at Rory, kissing her cheek before walking into the kitchen to put down the bags he was carrying. Logan however, sized up the scene before him and looked suspiciously between Rory and Finn, who both avoided his eyes.

Rory walked towards Collin and kissed him firmly before pulling him down on the couch with her and cuddling up to his side.

Stephanie walked into the apartment a few minutes later. "Okay, we're having a Johnny Depp marathon!" She announced.

Finn looked at Stephanie and then at Colin and Rory on the couch.

"Fuck this, I'm going to the pub," he growled, leaving the apartment suddenly.

A few hours later they had just finished another movie.

"Okay, whose gonna go check on Finn?" Stephanie asked.

"Not me, I did it last time," Logan said quickly, looking expectantly at her and Collin.

"Fine, Stephanie and I will go. You two...behave," Collin joked, winking at Rory before him and Stephanie put on their jackets and left the apartment.

"You know, ever since you and Colin met, I've grown as close to you as I am to Stephanie. But I've never had to wonder if Steph is gonna break apart two of my friends. Finn's different from the rest of the group, we all drink to have fun. Finn drinks...well we don't know why Finn drinks, but it's not for fun. I know why girls are attracted to him, but there's a reason why he never sees them for more than a night, Rory. So, whatever journalist interest you have in him, ignore it, stay away from him, Rory." Logan warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Logan."

"Good." They sat in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to say next.

"So what is Finn's story?" Rory asked.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I know you all must hate me after having to wait so long for a chapter then only to have this short puny filler. But some things did happen. I'm trying to figure out how angst-y I want to make this.

Anyways, I am looking for a beta for my stories. And I would prefer someone who's serious about it. Someone who has special qualities in editing, not just someone who thinks they do. I know it sounds kinda bitchy, but these are my works, and their precious to me. I hope people can understand that. Anyways, if your interested send me a review or a PM or something.

Thanks!


	3. Wanting You

Title: Wanting You

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: No excuses for not updating. Life is moving pretty fast these days. I would really like to finish all my stories.

787878787878787878

"_So what is Finn's story?" Rory asked._

"What did I just say, Rory!" Logan yelled, angrily. He sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes tiredly. If he had really needed any confirmation on his suspicions, her curiosity clinched it for him.

"What? Logan, you can't say something vague about a person I know and care about and not expect me to follow up. Plus you know I'm a journalist!" Rory insisted her innocence.

Logan jumped up from the couch angrily, pacing in front of her. "That's exactly my point, you shouldn't care about Finn!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about Finn! He's my friend and he's Colin's best friend."

Logan stopped pacing and kneeled in front of Rory with a serious expression. "And that's how I know something's going on. Rory, people don't just care about Finn. Of course _we_ do, but to other people Finn is rude and drunk person never to be taken seriously."

Rory shook her head. "I don't believe that," she insisted.

"I'm not saying that it's true, but that is what people think of him. You've seen something in Finn that the rest of us have. Rory, I know you didn't see that during some party that was thrown."

"I'm observant," Rory protested meekly, her defenses dropping.

"I'm not going to do this anymore, Rory. Look, I like you and I know that you are a good person, despite everything that is happening. But stop pulling this innocence crap, okay? It insults my intelligence."

Rory couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. She had been keeping this a secret for so long, the fact that someone else knew was overwhelming. Logan sat on the couch next to her and took her hand. He pitied her; He honestly did believe that she was a good person. She just got mixed up with a force she couldn't reckon with. Finn.

"I don't know what to do," she finally admitted to herself and to Logan, in a small cracked voice.

Logan was trying to find something to say to her when the door burst open and Stephanie and Colin walked in with a sulking Finn trailing behind them.

Colin immediately was by her side. "Ror? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Rory couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "I just really don't feel well. Sorry, I get weepy when I'm sick, sometimes." She tried to brush it off. "I'm gonna go lay down, okay?" The fact that she could lie so easily was just another stabbing pain of a reminder of who she had turned into.

Rory quickly escaped to the bedroom and calmed herself down. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and stared at her reflection. She tried smiling at her reflection, a true smile and it had been so long she had been really happy, she could barely remember what it looked like.

She couldn't go on like this. It was time to change things, she was better than this. Rory went into her room and packed a quick bag then walked out to where they had started one of the movies. She caught Finn's eyes when she entered the room and found him watching her with a cool, unemotional expression.

"Colin, can I please talk to you outside?" Rory asked, walking past Finn without another glance and out of the apartment into the hallway, shutting the door after the two of them.

"Rory, what's going on?" Colin asked.

"I need to go Stars Hollow. I just need to talk to my Mom and get some distance from everything."

"From me?" He asked sadly.

"Honestly? Yes, but you need to remember that I do love you, Colin. Okay?" Rory pleaded. She did love him, but she was realizing that it wasn't enough.

"Okay," Colin agreed, staring at her sadly. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it didn't bode well for him.

Rory turned and walked away as fast as she could. She prayed that she would have the strength to make it to Stars Hollow without being a coward and turning around.

Rory shook her head, thinking to herself as she got into her car. She was done being a coward.

78787878787878787878

"Okay what is going on? Are you pregnant?" Lorelai demanded after Rory had sat the two of them down on the couch with copious amounts of coffee.

"God, no!" Rory yelped and Lorelai relaxed noticeably, but still looked wary.

"I'm sorry, babe. It just came out."

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something that's not going to be easy to hear. I need someone to talk to because I don't know where else to turn. I need to be honest with you, because I've always been honest with you and you deserve to know what's going on in my life right now. You're my best friend." Rory rambled, tears already escaping.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for your kid, always." Lorelai soothed.

Rory took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Okay. Well, do you remember Colin's friend, Finn?" Lorelai paused for a moment and then nodded.

"I've been sleeping with him," Rory didn't sugarcoat it. She winced and waited for Lorelai to react. Lorelai stared at her for a few moments before grabbing one of the coffees and chugging the whole thing. After a minute she blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"The worst thing is that I don't regret it, Mom! I don't know what's wrong with me. I love Colin and he loves me, but whenever I see Finn, something goes off in my head and I can't stop myself. He's….intoxicating." Rory finished miserably, hating herself.

"Okay, my turn to talk." Lorelai said stiffly. She took a moment to compose what she was about to say. "I'm not going to say that I'm okay with what you did. You did a horrible thing, Rory." She stated, not harshly but in a matter-of-factly tone. Rory nodded, agreeing with her. "But everybody makes mistakes, everyone has regrets. It doesn't make you a monster, it just makes you human." Lorelai stopped to hug her crying daughter, to comfort her like she knew she needed.

When she was ready she pulled back and continued. "If you loved Colin like you say you do, why did you cheat on him, Rory?" Lorelai asked the question that Rory had been unable to ask herself.

"I don't know! Colin is so comfortable and secure. He makes me happy and he cares about me! But Finn…he makes me feel so different from anything I've ever felt, he makes me feel alive. Nothing I've ever felt being with Colin." Rory admitted, crying.

"Babe, I think you just got the answer to your problem."

787878787878787878

Rory walked down the hall stopping at the door she had been dreading for the past couple days in Stars Hollow. Lorelai had not completely forgiven and forgotten, but she loved her and was there for her, and that's all that mattered.

Rory raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Finn stared at her unsurprised.

"I've been wondering when you were gonna show up," Finn said with dark chuckle, stepping aside to let her in. Rory walked in quickly, making sure not to brush up against him.

"We need to talk," Rory said.

"Of course we fuckin' do," Finn said sarcastically, following her to where she sat down on the couch and picked up the carton of smokes on the end table and lit one up.

"I didn't know you smoked," Rory blurted out, surprised.

"One of my many bad habits." Finn regarded her for a moment and shrugged. "So, let me guess. You love Colin and what we're doing is wrong and needs to stop. Oh, and don't ever tell him. What changed? Did he propose?" Finn drawled.

"I'm breaking up with Colin." Rory said calmly, a lot more calmly than she felt. Her statement finally shook a reaction from Finn; he looked at her, surprised.

"I don't love him the way he loves me. And as horrible as it is, this thing between us made me realize that." A silence fell between the two of them as Finn watched her carefully.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell Colin that I slept with you. There's no reason to end your guys' friendship because of me. I don't want to drag you into this. Unless…" Rory trailed off, her voice breaking off, gathering every ounce of courage to look him in the eyes.

"Unless, you think there's a reason I should tell him." Rory finished, biting her lip. Finn watched her coolly; he knew what she was asking him. She was looking to see if this thing between meant something more than sex.

"I can't think of one," He said, taking one last drag of his cigarette and stuffing it out, no longer looking at her.

"Right," Rory softly, laughed ruefully and shook her head. She stood up quickly and hated herself for having to push back tears. "Goodbye, Finn." Rory walked out of the apartment. Finn showed no acknowledgement of her departure, he just continued to stare into the carpet in front of him.

7878787878787878787878

Way too soon for Rory, she was sitting in her apartment with Colin as he stared at her expectantly.

"I can't do this anymore, Colin." She confessed, tears already streaming down her face. Colin wasn't surprised. He had been fighting the feeling that this was over since the last time she left the apartment.

"Why?" He asked.

"You deserve someone who loves and appreciates you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wanted so badly to love you." She cried, staring at him pleadingly for him to understand. Colin sat there silently, searching for words.

"I cheated on you," she said suddenly. Colin's head shot up, wide-eyed in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Colin! I hate myself for doing this to you!"

"Who?" He asked, remembering the other night, "Logan?"

"No! No, it wasn't Logan I swear to you. It's just someone from school; I don't want to get him involved. Who it is isn't important –

Colin jumped up from his chair and it fell over backwards and clattered onto the floor. Colin glared at her with so much anger and hate she wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"You're right, how could you do this! Jesus Christ, Rory! I loved you!"

"I know! I know Colin, and I am so sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me," Rory was crying and hating herself for hurting him.

"Forgive you, you….," Colin trailed off, turning away to hide the hot tears that were running down his face.

Rory cringed waiting for the word she had been expecting since she walked through the door, but he still couldn't bring himself to call her a slut.

Colin stood with his back to her. "You can come pick up your things when I'm in classes this week. I need to get out of here." He left the apartment with no more words. There was nothing else to say.

Rory gathered things she immediately needed prepared herself for the long drive back to Stars Hollow.

The next couple weeks she spent wallowing, spending a lot of time thinking about what happened and the kind of person she had turned into. Rory had been expecting Stephanie, her friend before she met Colin and was the reason she had met him, to hate her. When Stephanie showed up to one of her classes with tears in her eyes and a hug for Rory, she lost it, bursting into tears on her friend's shoulder.

Her friend was there for her, even when she found about Finn. When Stephanie had asked Rory to move in with her, Rory knew Stephanie deserved to know the whole truth. When Stephanie found out about Finn, she had that same knowing expression that Logan had.

By the time a month had passed after the breakup, Rory had her life back. She had a great apartment with her best friend, she threw herself into her studies bringing her grades back up from where they lagged from the past couple weeks. In the effort to redeem herself and her strive to make herself a better person she had been volunteering time at the local high school, tutoring.

When she came home one day, she found Stephanie waiting for her on the couch. "Stop!" She ordered Rory, making her freeze on her way to her room.

"We need to talk. Sit," Rory looked skeptical, but sat down. "Rory, you've been running yourself ragged! I'm worried about you. I know you feel the need to redeem yourself for what you did, but this is too much! You made a mistake, it happens. Rory, you need to forgive yourself." Stephanie said softly.

Rory sighed, staring at the floor. "We are going out tonight!" Stephanie announced.

"Steph, I really can't," Rory protested.

"Yes, you can! And you have to! Please, for me!" Steph pleaded. Rory sighed and nodded, she couldn't say no to Stephanie after all she had done for her.

787878787878787878

"Ah, the pub; giver of alcohol, holder of beautiful women!" Finn exclaimed, throwing an arm over Logan's and Colin's shoulders as they walked towards the building. "Come on, Colin! You've been moping long enough it's time to start the phase where you sleep with large amounts of women to forget the brown haired she-devil." Finn insisted.

Logan pushed Finn's arm off him angrily, he had yet to make it known to Finn that he knew what had happened. His comments about Rory in attempts to make Colin feel better would, in a normal situation be perfectly fine, but given the circumstances they only managed to piss Logan off.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Colin answered, sighing.

"Yes, you are. This is going to be a great night; I can feel it in my bones!" Finn yelled, running ahead of them to the pub, leaving Colin and Logan to follow him.

It hadn't taken long for Stephanie and Rory to arrive at the pub and it took even less amount of time for the two groups to scope each other out. Rory, Finn, and Colin all ignored each other as Stephanie and Logan exchanged uneasy glances from across the pub.

It wasn't long until Finn had fixed up Colin with alcohol to drown his sorrows and a girl to make him feel better. Rory saw the girl and Colin and found that she didn't mind, she just wanted Colin to be happy.

"It's really not bothering you, because we can go somewhere else. Maybe we should go somewhere else," Stephanie rambled.

"Steph, it's fine, honestly." Rory took another sip of her drink, she was hadn't felt the need to get drunk in a while and when she looked away from Stephanie, she caught his eyes for the countless time that night.

787878787878787878

"Why do you think she did it?" Finn asked Logan, his gaze sweeping over Logan. "Why do you think she cheated him?" He asked.

Logan groaned, the absurd amount of alcohol the three of them had consumed in such a short period of time finally making him lose his temper.

"You, maybe?" He bit out, staring at Finn who at least had the decency to look guilty for a moment. "I can't believe you have the nerve to say things about her to Colin. At least she had the decency to tell the truth. She may have screwed you behind his back, but you fucked over your best friend. I've spent the last couple weeks trying to find a reason and came to the conclusion that you just feel the need to fuck up everything." Logan stood up, walking away from Finn without looking back.

Finn stared across the bar with a dark look on his face and finished the last of his drink. Logan was right about him. Except the reason was crystal clear to him why he had done what he had done. He'd done what he did because from the second he touched her, the feelings it invoked were worth it. As much as it made him a horrible person, it was simply worth screwing over his best friend. She was worth it.

He had spent many nights since Rory and Colin had broken up pondering the reason why he didn't feel guilty about it. He wondered if it was just because he was too far gone to feel anything strongly anymore. But he found it was because it had been such a long time since he had felt something besides emptiness that he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else but her.

7878787878787878

Rory was standing outside to finish up a call from her Mom, later that night. She had just hung up the phone when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. It only took her a second to realize who it was. Every rational thought screamed at her to stop. But that voice, already dimmed normally combined with the influence of the alcohol was quieted quickly. Her mind said no as her body betrayed it. He was intoxicating.

Rory found herself grabbing his shirt, trying to get as close as she could to him to meet him for a bruising kiss. She could barely remember how they got to his apartment, but she quickly found herself lying on his bed, the two of them quickly shedding their clothing. There was nothing sweet or slow about what was happening. She heard her bra ripping when he tore it off and couldn't bring herself to care as he lowered his head to her chest, her hands gripping the sheets below her as she threw her head back and moaned. He quickly grabbed a condom from his nightstand and met her captured her lips in a breathless kiss as he positioned himself above her. For the first time that night her blue eyes found his green.

"I hate myself for wanting you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Finn entered her quickly and fully and she cried out in ecstasy. She wrapped an arm around his neck pushing her body up into his for another kiss as his hands gripped her hips as they worked together.

"Wanting you is the only thing I've ever done right," he whispered back.

Rory met his eyes as she lost herself in him one more time.

787878787878787878

A/n: Well, there it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, if you're even still waiting. Hahaha. This story is absolutely nothing I wanted it to be. And I love it. I hope you all aren't disappointed by the ending. I've never left a story without a clear cut fairytale ending.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
